


Untie the strings

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 3am writing, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Nsfw but it's only blowjob and kissing, There was a plot but died somewhere, Torao letting out the Vampire in him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: Haruka felt another hand grabbing him suddenly and forcing his back to make contact with the metal of a near car, harshly."Who the fuck!""Who else would be?" An arrogant voice replied."What the fuck, Torao!" Haruka corrected.
Relationships: Isumi Haruka/Midou Torao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Untie the strings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first writing any nsfw or toraharu and I was kinda merely bullshitting my way through  
> *drops on knees* toraharu..my deepest apologies  
> ANYWAYS  
> Enjoy *somehow* this out of nowhere horny torao

Wandering through the department store, _"Idiot Torao."_ Isumi Haruki kept repeating to no one but himself.

His legs were taking him from one place to another while pulling a semi empty cart. Haruka was supposed to go out in order to buy some esstientials for his house yet he was here having no real idea about what exactly to get and what not.

After all, he has been living with Torao for nearly a year. And only rent a house ten days ago when they had a horrible fight.

For those past days, he was holding to a baseless certainty that his partner would contact him at any given minute, therefore he would only get what he needed the most on daily basis, day after day.

It's always been that way. No matter how big of arguments they would get in, they would talk back normally in less than three days.

This time should have been no different if it wasn't for the fact it's been over a week, already.

Haruka huffed before leaving the cart in the middle of the store and going out. He's in no mood to buy anything with how his mind is only stuck on cursing his partner. 

However, upon stepping out in the dark parking lot, haruka felt another hand grabbing him suddenly and forcing his back to make contact with the metal of a near car, harshly. 

"Who the fuck!" Haruka cussed loudly as he hissed from the pain. His eyes tried to search for whoever did that to him. He wasn't a violent person but beating the crap out of someone didn't sound so bad at that moment. 

And not like haruka would be using this opportunity to let out all his anger at Torao on this poor man who decided to get in his way, today out of all days, anyway. 

But, speaking of the devil..

"Who else would be?" An arrogant voice replied. 

"What the fuck, **Torao**!" Haruka corrected.

Instead of a reply, a pair of lips forced themselves on him. They began switching from biting and licking, Haruka didn't really try to back off from the aggressive kiss.

Since the start of their relationship, they had already tried many different plays. Therefore, making out in a public parking lot when everyone can see them wasn't this embarrassing but the eerie atmosphere surrounding the other one wasn't a usual one.

That's why It felt off for Haruka to let this go on. They were supposed to be fighting to top it all! 

Haruka's thoughts were entirely cut when he felt the blood slipping from his own injured lip. And only after Torao felt haruka's blood staining his own lips, that he decided to let go. 

His lips took a taste of the blood of the other before licking any remains of it.

With Torao's hands still pinning Haruka to his car, his lips went again to make up for the past wasted days. His hand switched to have a grip of Haruka's shoulder, by then.

Any words of objection were silenced in Haruka's throat before they even had the chance to be voiced. And in their place a shushed moan came out.

Turning from his partner's lips and down to his neck, collarbone and fair shoulder while trailing line of gentle kisses followed by Torao's teeth sinking deep enough to draw out blood -which he wasted no time before entirely sucking on it- from these places as his other free hand that wasn't holding the other still, was busy caressing underneath Haruka's shirt.

The intensity of the pain mixed with the pleasure, made Haruka give up on trying to stop his boyfriend, anymore. 

It hasn't been eight minutes and Haruka's t-shirt was already dirtied by a mix of his own blood and sweat tingled with Torao's saliva. It hurt but he didn't mind. In fact, his left-hand was already holding onto Torao's hair and trying to stop himself from any more moans.

It was an empty park lot but not a deserted one. And Haruka wasn't planning on getting caught making out there by any one.

Their dignity as proper adults aside, both of them were still well-known idols and being found out in such a state would be too much of a risk.

Needless to say, the Torao before him now wasn't thinking this far.

Before even getting finished with Haruka's chest, Torao's hand moved lower, playing with the zipper of his pants for few seconds, in a pathetic attempt to tease him, before freeing it completely.

Haruka jumped at the unexpected contact of Torao's hand around his cock. "..!! Tor-" his mouth was engulfed by the other leaving no room for any words while Torao's hand kept stroking his length back and forth. 

It was as messy as everything, their saliva got mixed together and ended filling his mouth. Haruka could feel the alcohol Torao was chugging less than two hours ago.

Which made a lot of sense with how the night was turning to be.

The moment Torao's lips parted from his, Haruka lowered his head and rested it on Torao's shoulder to balance his breathing a bit in order to register what was happening. "s-stop!" His voice was heavily panting while his nails were digging deep in Torao's shoulder, certainly leaving a trace there.

But, Haruka's halfhearted order was met with Torao's hand stroking in an even faster pace as his grip tightened more till it was already trickling. Just then, he blocked the peak with his finger before kneeling on one leg and letting his hot tongue taste haruka's hard on with steady moves starting from the base and up to his dripping but still blocked tip.

Haruka was in no more control of his own body, he needed to get Torao away by any mean. "Asshole let go-"

But His words failed to reach the other one as Torao's tongue only circled more around Haruka's cock without taking it fully in as his left hand kept on hindering his release while the right one was stilling on his, slightly, trembling thigh.

Haruka's legs wanted to give in.

A sly smirk appeared on Torao's face as He stand back up and moved both of his tongue and finger away while keeping his grip around haruka's dick which immediately bursted with cum.

After staring a bit at his semen-covered hand, Torao looked back at the panting Haruka and cupped his face closer with both hands. "I guess we both are dirty now. Shouldn't we better go home for some shower?" He suggested with sick smirk.

" ** _Torao you fucking jerk!_** " Haruka spit quietly but loud enough for Torao to hear clearly, before getting rid of the non-existent distance between their lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reachin this far. What a hero *takes off imaginary hat and bows*


End file.
